greysanatomyfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Hunt
Hi, I'm Dr. Hunt. I'm the guy who repaired your broken jaw, and I'm also the guy who broke it. - Owen Hunt (8x04) Owen Hunt is Chief of Surgery and Head of Trauma at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital (formerly Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital). He previously served in the army, but was honorably discharged due to the death of his entire platoon, and was later a large factor in George O'Malley's decision to enlist. He was romantically involved with Cristina Yang, but the two were apart, due to their different opinions on having family. Before Cristina left for Zurich they got briefly together again. History Early Life Owen grew up in Seattle, living with his parents just 5 miles from Seattle Grace. As a child, he used to play soccer, playing left defender. Apparently, he has no siblings. He attended Northwestern and then got an MD from Harvard. He did his residency at Maryland Shock Trauma Center before enlisting in the army shortly after the events of 9/11 and becoming an army trauma surgeon. Cris When Cristina got pregnant, she stuck to her point of never wanting children and refused to have a proper discussion about with Owen, as she thinks a child should only be welcomed into a family where both parents want it. Thus, she scheduled an appointment for abortion. He got angry about her decision and the fact that she didn't include him in it and threw her out of their house.Owen teamed up with Derek, who split up with Meredith over her tampering with his trial, and they started working on Derek's dreamhouse while both claiming not to care about their wives anymore. Owen avoided Cristina and her calls, not knowing that she wanted to tell him she hadn't gotten the abortion yet. He heard about this from Meredith, who told him that Cristina couldn't do it because of her love for him. If Cristina were to have a child, she'd almost be killed pretenidng to love the kid as much as she loves surgery, which would also kill the kid. Meredith pointed out that she knows what it feels like to be raised by a Cristina and she made Owen realize that the guilt of resenting her own kid would eat Cristina, the woman he loves, alive. ("Free Falling") Meredith's speech and the fact that Cristina didn't have the abortion yet made Owen stop resenting Cristina. He searched for Cristina and asked her to sit down with him and talk. She asked him to postpone, as she was in the middle of trying to fix Meredith's abduction of Zola. Owen agreed and went to check up on Danny Wilson, who made him realize that sometimes in a marriage, it's best to forget things and move on if the love is strong enough. He realized that that was the case in his marriage too. He and Cristina finally found time to talk and he asked her when the abortion appointment was. It was scheduled right then. "Let's go," he said, making her cry, because she finally felt like he understood her. In the doctor's office, an emotional Cristina assured the doctor she really wanted the abortion. The doctor then started the procedure, during which Owen held her hand. ("She's Gone") Relationship Troubles and Fallout with Teddy They didn't talk after the abortion, having them struggle to find normalcy in their relationship again, as they were only able to have some small talk about dinner. Owen got promoted to Chief of Surgery, giving him even more professional duties. He and Cristina ordered Chinese from a bad restaurant, rendering them both sick on the bathroom floor and bringing them a little closer together. ("Take the Lead") However, just because he showed up for her at the abortion, Owen still was mad at Cristina for doing it. They avoided talking about it by just having sex. At Zola's birthday party, an argument about their work caused all of his frustrations to come. He yelled that she shattered all his hopes and dreams and the kind of life that he envisioned for himself, ultimately yelling in front of all their friends that she killed their baby. They avoided each other until Valentine's Day, when he saved her from being hit by a van crashing into the ER. She thanked him, but he nodded shortly and left her. Later that day, he told her he'd be moving out. This made her cry and she realized that she did not want him to leave her. She found him in the vent room and begged him (which she had refused to do) not to hate her, finally making physical contact again after weeks of avoiding each other. They decided to go into couple's therapy, but they only ended up screaming at each other about their flaws and what they had been through, not making actual progress and putting them in a bad place again. This caused Owen to sleep with a woman he met at the hospital, a friend of his patient. He initially didn't tell Cristina, but her intuition told her he was sleeping with someone. After she couldn't find proof, she told him they needed to talk because it was driving her crazy, to the point that she suspected him to be cheating on her with nurse Emily. He said it hurt to love her and that he did not cheat on her with Emily, but that he did cheat on her. A mad Cristina then started ignore him for days, finally communicating again when she outed her anger by throwing her bowl of cereal in his face. They later stayed home, pretending to have the flu, because Cristina wanted to hear about the cheating. He didn't want to talk about it in order not to hurt her, but she forced him to do it anyway. After a day of talking, it turned out that Owen, possibly unconsciously, did it in order to hurt Cristina back for the abortion. Cristina then threw him out of their firehouse, but eventually let him move back in as she was staying at Meredith's to study for the boards.